Onze moins un
by Ever-Lyo
Summary: Tris, Tobias et un canapé - Il existe des peurs qu'on ne peut combattre, aussi Audacieux puissions-nous être. Et il y a les autres. Comme cette nuit-là. Jamais se battre contre ses angoisses ne fut aussi agréable, aussi facile que dans les bras de Quatre. [Spoiler fin du tome 3]


**Bonsoir !**

**[ATTENTION SPOILERS SUR LA FIN DE LA SAGA, Z'ÊTES PRÉVENUS!]  
><strong>Qu'on se le dise, j'ai été extrêmement déçue par le troisième tome de la saga Divergent. L'histoire, qui avait commencé dans le second tome à partir dans tous les sens est devenue ridicule, à mes yeux. Et ne parlons pas de la fin, qui en ayant le mérite de pulvériser la sacro-saint sauvegarde du héros, le fait n'importe comment. Mais bon, on n'est pas là pour faire une critique de la saga, et je ne publierai pas s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui m'y avait poussé non ?  
>Une des seules choses qui ont expliqué que j'ai terminé la saga si vite.<br>L'histoire d'amour de Tris et Tobias.  
>J'ai vraiment accroché à cet amour, et j'ai été frustrée – comme beaucoup d'entre vous, peut-être ? – par l'éternelle absence d'un minimum de détail. Raaaah (ceci est un cri de frustration).<br>Comme dit l'adage, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, je fais donc confiance à cette maxime et imagine la première fois de Tobias et Tris.  
>En espérant que ça vous plaise. <strong>Bonne lecture !<strong>

.

* * *

><p><strong>ONZE MOINS UN<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il s'allonge à côté de moi et je suis des doigts la flamme tatouée sur ses côtés. Il est fort, il est souple, et sûr de lui.  
>Et il est à moi.<br>Je colle ma bouche sur la sienne. Ses lèvres sont chaudes, enveloppantes. Ses paumes encadrent mon visage que je sais empourpré de gêne, et il me fait oublier, un instant, que nous sommes tous les deux à demi vêtus, sur un vieux canapé, dans une pièce qui n'a pas de loquet. Il me fait oublier à quel point ce que nous sommes en train de faire est contraire à l'éducation que nous avons tous les deux reçus.  
>Tobias approfondit son baiser et sa langue vient caresser la mienne. A-t-il conscience de l'effet que cela me fait ? Combien j'aimerais ne jamais cesser de l'embrasser ?<br>Mes bras passent dans son dos et je laisse mes doigts le parcourir, de bas en haut, essayant de deviner quel tatouage je frôle. L'idée de ce qu'on s'apprête à faire me donne le vertige.  
>Je repense au Quatre que j'ai découvert, en atterrissant brutalement sur le filet, en essayant de lui parler à mon premier repas d'Audacieuse, en me faisant rabaisser sous ses instructions. Cet instructeur froid au regard implacable, beau, viril. Mon ventre se tord mais un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Tobias le sent et recule légèrement, m'interrogeant en silence, les sourcils levés.<br>Je murmure, mi- amusée, mi- sérieuse :

- Le sage et réservé Quatre, instructeur redouté des Transferts, dans mes bras...

Il prend un air sérieux et me demande :

- Tu as peur ?  
>- Oui, je réponds, honnête.<br>- Viens par ici.

Il illustre sa demande en s'asseyant, les jambes toujours à plat sur le canapé. Il m'entraîne par la seule force de ses bras, me soulève et me place à califourchon sur lui. Même ainsi je ne suis pas à sa taille.  
>Ses mains recouvrent mes hanches et il caresse mon ventre de ses pouces, déclenchant à l'intérieur un millier d'étincelles. La voix rauque, il me souffle :<p>

- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Si j'étais une Sincère, j'aurais répondu qu'on s'est déjà fait du mal, beaucoup, souvent. Que malgré nos promesses, on s'en fera encore, parce qu'on s'aime trop fort pour que ce soit sans nuage. Mais je ne suis pas une Sincère, alors je souris :

- Je sais.

Il se penche vers mon buste et je sens ses lèvres sur ma peau, juste au-dessus de ma poitrine. Mon souffle s'emballe en imaginant tous les centimètres carrés de ma peau qu'il pourrait embrasser. L'anticipation me fait trembler. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il descend doucement. Son nez bloque sur le tissu de mon soutien-gorge à la couleur incertaine, sous-vêtement gracieusement offert par le Complexe, et franchement laid. Qu'il soit ou non d'accord avec ce constat Tobias décide de m'en débarrasser et je sens ses doigts remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, cherchant l'attache du soutien-gorge. Avec adresse, il le détache, comme s'il avait l'habitude de faire ça. Pa reflexe, je plaque un bras contre ma poitrine qui n'est plus soutenue – mais en a-t-elle vraiment besoin ? – afin de ralentir la chute du vêtement. Tobias secoue la tête et caresse ma joue. Puis il plante ses prunelles plus sombres que jamais dans les miennes, et je baisse les yeux la première, et le bras.  
>D'une main, il attrape la bretelle du soutien-gorge et la fait glisser. Il me l'enlève complètement et j'ai un peu froid. Tobias laisse échapper un gémissement :<p>

- Bon sang Tris...

Pas besoin de décodeur, il a le même regard que quand j'ai retiré mon tee-shirt. La façon dont ses yeux parcourent mon torse nu m'embrase et je le regarde à nouveau. Silencieusement, il bouge ses lèvres pour me répéter "Tu es belle". Je rougis, si une telle chose est encore possible.  
>Il prend mes mains qu'ils posent sur son torse, et alors que je les remonte, il fait de même avec les siennes, comme s'il était mon miroir. Je comprends son jeu, et très lentement, continue de le caresser. Plus je remonte, plus il remonte et plus je respire vite. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur le plaisir que je voudrais lui donner. L'Altruiste en moi se rebelle de ne pas me consacrer qu'à lui, mais l'Audacieuse est trop impatiente de ressentir la suite. Je finis par toucher sa poitrine, et il fait la même chose avec moi. Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau tendue m'arrache un gémissement et mon corps s'arcboute contre le sien. Il grogne presque, et la voix rauque murmure :<p>

- Tris, tu vas me rendre dingue si tu te colles à moi ainsi.

Je réalise alors à quel point tout mon corps est rentré en contact avec le sien, et assise ainsi, je prends conscience de son désir pour moi. C'est plus fort que moi, mais j'approfondis le contact, et lui le sien et nous haletons de concert. J'essaye à nouveau d'onduler les hanches mais :

- Ok, je rends les armes...

Sur cette remarque, Tobias bouge encore et se lève, puis me dépose au sol. Je me sens comme une imbécile, mais Tobias se retourne et se penche sur le canapé. J'entends des bruits de ferrailles et de ressorts puis un choc contre le sol et le canapé se convertit en lit. Je vois ses muscles dorsaux rouler sous sa peau et ma bouche devient sèche. Je m'approche doucement et pose mes mains sur ses hanches.

- Tobias...

J'embrasse le tatouage du symbole des Audacieux et murmure :

- Tu es courageux...

Je descends mes lèvres jusqu'au tatouage Altruiste.

- ... altruiste...

Je descends au tatouage suivant :

- ...intelligent...

Je ploie les genoux pour atteindre le symbole Fraternel.

- ...gentil...

Puis je me penche plus encore et souffle contre le dernier tatouage :

- ... et sincère.

Pour me relever, je m'accroche à la ceinture de son jean, et j'entends distinctement le bouton de celui-ci sauter. Tobias ne se retourne pas tout de suite, la respiration saccadé. Il est ému, je crois. Au bout de trente longues secondes, il pivote vers moi et attrape mes poignets. D'un mouvement presque sec, il m'attire dans ses bras et m'embrasse avec passion. Nos corps se touchent et il gémit contre mes lèvres. Mes mains retrouvent sa peau, les siennes la miennes, et elles descendent jusqu'à mon pantalon qu'il déboutonne. Trop large pour mon poids plume, celui-ci chute tout de suite au sol.  
>En culotte devant lui, je me sens très vulnérable, et je n'ai aucun endroit où me cacher. Tobias cherche à reculer pour me regarder mais je reste collée à lui. Il n'insiste pas et passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, puis embrasse mon front, ma tempe, la ligne de ma mâchoire, et remonte derrière le lobe de mon oreille. Je penche la tête en arrière pour mieux apprécier son baiser qui provoque comme des décharges électriques jusqu'au bout de mes orteils, s'attardant au niveau de ma poitrine, et de mon sexe. Je gémis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, et Tobias passe à nouveau son bras droit derrière mes cuisses, puis l'autre derrière mon dos et me soulève. Presque sans me demander mon avis, mes pieds se libèrent de mes chaussures. Doucement, Tobias grimpe sur le canapé déplié, et m'y dépose comme si j'étais l'objet le plus précieux du monde. Ma pudeur me hurle de me recouvrir, mais le regard que Tobias pose sur moi et si intense qu'il me paralyse. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut aimer ce qu'il voit. L'entrainement chez les Audacieux et notre fuite incessante a rendu mon corps naturellement mince un peu trop musculeux à mon goût.<br>Je suis ses gestes des yeux et voit sa main descendre vers son pantalon pour en descendre la braguette. Mon souffle se bloque alors qu'il se contorsionne avec une souplesse confondante pour se débarrasser de son pantalon. Je ne sais pas quand il a trouvé le temps de retirer ses chaussures.  
>Ma curiosité me fait balbutier :<p>

- Tobias tu... tu es sûr que tu es si innocent que tu le prétends ?

Ses sourcils se rejoignent, perplexe :

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
>- Je... tu... as l'air tellement à l'aise, comme si c'était naturel pour toi.<p>

Il attrape une mèche de mes cheveux pour la faire tourner autour de son index.

- Ca l'est. Tu es belle, désirable, et je t'aime. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, alors oui, c'est naturel.

Devant une explication aussi claire, une franchise digne d'un Sincère, je reste muette quelques secondes. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser, et mon désir pour lui redouble, ce que je pensais impossible. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre :

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais...  
>- Alors quoi ?<br>- Tu as déjà... je ne sais pas moi, tu as sûrement déjà ...tripoté une autre femme, non ?

Tobias soupire et demande, incrédule :

- Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ? Maintenant ?  
>- Oui, je réponds, butée.<br>- Alors oui, une fois, une fête entre Audacieux, j'avais bu. Satisfaite ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Cette découverte me rend jalouse, jalouse d'une personne que je ne connais pas, qui est peut-être morte. Tobias continue en baissant la voix, la rendant suave :

- Mais toi Tris, toi... Je ne te... tripote pas comme tu dis.  
>- Ah ?<p>

Tobias se penche vers moi et pose sa main droite sur ma cheville, qu'il remonte très lentement, laissant un sillon brûlant sur son passage. Sa bouche se rapproche de mon oreille et il me souffle :

- Non, toi, je te caresse...

Le ton de sa voix achève de briser les dernières barrières dont je m'entoure. Je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse, caressant sa langue de la mienne, me collant contre lui. J'ai l'impression que nos peaux nues en contact s'électrisent et crépitent. La main de Tobias remonte brusquement et se pose sur mes seins. Je soupire de contentement.

En ce qui me concerne, je sais parfaitement comment vont se dérouler les choses. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai appris chez les Altruistes. Jamais, enfant, il ne me serait venu à l'esprit qu'une telle étreinte puisse exister, pas quand de simples mains enlacées étaient presque trop hardies. Mais j'ai vécu chez les Audacieux, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont bavards, et démonstratifs.

Je sens le visage de Tobias descendre vers ma clavicule, pour y embrasser les choucas. Puis il descend encore, et sa bouche finit par se poser sur mes seins, ses lèvres emprisonnant un de mes mamelons. Je sursaute de plaisir et gémit pendant qu'il goûte ma peau. Les minutes qui suivent ne sont plus que soupirs de ma part. Le plaisir grimpe en moi à une vitesse effrayante, et mon corps se tend de plus en plus. Tobias descend sa main, et ses doigts s'aventurent au creux de mon aine. Il continue et je sens le bout de ses doigts dans le pli entre ma cuisse et ma culotte. Je me courbe, mon dos se soulève légèrement du matelas alors que mes épaules et mes fesses y reste collées, comme si mon corps m'échappait et réclamait que Tobias poursuive ses caresses. Je prends un peu peur mais choisis l'attaque plutôt que la fuite. Je le repousse sur le dos et grimpe sur lui, assise sur ses genoux. Ça n'a pas l'air de le vexer, et il m'observe avec avidité. Il tend les bras pour me toucher mais je le rabroue gentiment en donnant une tape sur ses bras. J'en profite pour plaisanter :

- Comment faisaient les Altruistes pour faire des enfants ? A chercher à faire plaisir à l'autre et ne pas penser à soi, ils ne devaient jamais arriver au bout !

Je lâche un petit rire qui sonne un peu faux, angoissée. Tobias sourit et secoue la tête :

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Heureusement pour toi, tu es une Divergente.  
>- Toi aussi.<br>- Je suis une Divergente ? demande-t-il avec malice. Oh je t'assure que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus... masculin. Surtout en ce moment.

Je m'empourpre et lui pince le bras.

- Imbécile.  
>- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un Divergent, répond-il.<br>- Je me fiche de ce que tes gènes racontent aux scientifiques. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

A mon tour de savourer sa peau. Je me penche et trace du bout des lèvres le bord de la flamme tatouée sur son flanc. Contre ma poitrine, je sens son désir et je vois son ventre se soulever plus vite. Je remonte lentement, me couchant de plus en plus sur lui au fur et à mesure. Tobias a du mal à rester passif, même si je sens, même si j'entends qu'il apprécie le traitement que je lui prodigue. Il finit par se rassoir et m'attire pour me coller à lui, et nos corps se retrouvent presque imbriqués. Contrairement à tout à l'heure où nos pantalons faisaient barrière, là, je sens tout. Le contact est tellement bon que je dois m'accrocher à ses épaules pendant qu'il gémit mon nom. Il fait à nouveau glisser ses mains sur mon corps et bouge ses reins contre moi. Je perds le peu de contrôle qui me restait et rythme mon corps en même temps que lui. Pour étouffer mes gémissements, je l'embrasse. J'ai de plus en plus chaud et l'impression que mon corps va imploser sous sa propre pression sanguine. Je n'explique pas, en ayant que la peau sur les os, comment celle-ci arrive à être aussi sensible, aussi réceptive à ses caresses.  
>Alors que j'arrive à un point de non-retour, le cerveau plus embrouillé que sous n'importe quel sérum, Tobias glisse sa main entre nos entrejambes pour accentuer ses caresses. Il appuie ses doigts contre moi et en moins de dix secondes, j'explose, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure au passage. Je m'affale presque sur lui, haletante, et il continue de dessiner des cercles avec ses doigts, me faisant presque convulser de plaisir. Je suis obligée d'écarter ses mains, le corps sensible à l'extrême, trop. Il n'en prend pas ombrage et alors que je recule, je le vois sourire, un sourire fier.<p>

- Mon dieu Tobias... je murmure.

Ses mains parcourent de nouveau ma peau, si légères que je me demande s'il me touche vraiment. Puis je le laisse m'allonger à nouveau sur le canapé, et je caresse son visage, m'attardant sur ses lèvres rougies. Précautionneusement, il passe ses doigts sous l'élastique de ma culotte et commence à me la retirer. Je me soulève légèrement pour l'y aider. Je n'ai plus peur de me retrouver totalement nue devant lui.  
>Maladroitement, j'essaye de le débarrasser de son dernier vêtement. Je le touche au passage, et Tobias s'immobilise, fermant les yeux. Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, on pourrait croire qu'il souffre. Mon désir de lui est plus fort que mon anxiété et je m'enhardis, poursuivant ma caresse à travers le tissu de son caleçon à moitié retiré. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont sont faits les autres hommes, mais en ce qui concerne Tobias, je pense que la nature est bien faite. Je pense que j'ai peur, mais que j'ai si envie de lui que ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance.<br>Il finit par poser sa main sur la mienne et gémit doucement :

- Stop... je ne vais pas tenir si tu continues...

C'est à mon tour de sourire de fierté. Tobias s'assoit au bord du lit et je l'entends attraper son pantalon. Il se retourne, un préservatif dans la main. J'hausse les sourcils et laisse échapper, amusée :

- Tu te promènes souvent avec ça sur toi ?  
>- Tu te souviens de ce que disent les Audacieux ? répond-il un peu gêné.<br>- Oh... Faites ce que vous voulez tant que vous vous protégez hein ?  
>- C'est ça. Je suis bon élève. Sauf... sauf si tu refuses, on peut...<br>- Non, non, Tobias.

Je me redresse légèrement sur mes coudes.

- Viens, continues...

J'oublie parfois que s'il donne bien le change, il est en réalité aussi peu à l'aise que moi, en bon natif Altruiste.

- Je t'aiderai bien mais... je ne sais pas comment faire, je poursuis, me mordillant la lèvre.

Il ne répond rien et enlève pour de bon son caleçon. Il me tourne le dos, aussi, je ne vois rien, j'entends juste un bruit de plastique, et une odeur un peu chimique chatouille mon nez. Pour la première fois depuis le début de nos ébats, je vois ses épaules trembler un peu.  
>Il se retourne rapidement et se couche sur le flanc à mes côtés et ses mains retrouvent ma peau, ses lèvres les miennes. Ses doigts descendent et me touchent intimement à nouveau, plus encore que tout à l'heure maintenant que je suis totalement nue. Je n'en reviens pas d'arriver à éprouver encore du plaisir après ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir tout à l'heure, pourtant mon corps répond avec délice. Il va plus loin et je sens un de ses doigts se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de mon corps, provoquant une décharge de plaisir que j'exprime par un petit cri surpris.<br>J'ai envie de plus, de lui, et je passe un bras sous le sien pour l'attirer plus à moi. Il embrasse mon front, mon nez, mes lèvres avec une tendresse extrême et s'allonge sur moi, faisant peser son poids sur ses bras et non sur moi. Il bouge légèrement les hanches, écartant mes jambes pour s'y glisser. Je le sens contre moi, et il glisse son bras entre nous pour se placer exactement comme il faut.  
>Ma respiration s'accélère et Tobias l'entend. Il pose une main sur ma joue, me demandant sans un mot mon autorisation. Je la lui donne en passant mes bras autour de son dos.<br>Alors il pénètre en moi, lentement, et j'entends un râle lui échapper, son souffle brûlant contre mon épaule sur laquelle il a enfoui son visage. Je me concentre sur son odeur, celle du vent, pour essayer d'occulter la douleur qui me déchire un instant, alors qu'il est au plus profond de moi. Je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de sortir de mes lèvres, et Tobias se redresse un peu, guettant sur mon visage tout ce que j'essaye de cacher. Il a l'air déchiré entre son plaisir et ma douleur, et murmure :

- Pardon, je...  
>- Shh... Ne dis rien, c'est... oh Tobias.<p>

Je l'embrasse, le serre de toutes mes forces contre moi et il se met à bouger, entamant un va-et-vient très lent. Quand je le sens à nouveau totalement en moi une seconde fois, j'ai moins mal. Ce n'est pas très agréable, assez inconfortable pour mon corps qui proteste, mais je m'émerveille de nous savoir si intimement lié.

- Je t'aime, je souffle contre sa bouche.  
>- Moi aussi je t'aime Beatrice, je t'aime tellement que ça devrait être interdit.<br>- Mais nous avons bravé une quantité d'interdit avant ça, ne t'inquiète pas.  
>- Oh mais ça Tris, ça c'est... au-delà de tout, c'est... <em>indescriptible.<em>

Comme il est difficile de répondre à une telle déclaration, je préfère l'embrasser, surélève légèrement mes jambes, et il gémit mon nom. Je pourrais vivre ça des milliers de fois pour entendre mon prénom prononcé de cette façon, presque avec vénération.  
>Il recommence à bouger, de plus en plus vite, et j'oublie tout. Le Bureau, les complots incessants, Uriah, mon frère... j'en oublie même le temps qui passe. Tobias cherche à me faire partage l'élan qui l'emporte, et je finis par ressentir quelque chose, plus profondément, un plaisir sourd qui me fait haleter. Cela ne lui échappe pas et il accélère. Mes mains se contractent et je crois que je le griffe. Il ne s'en formalise pas, et j'ai l'impression que cela accentue son plaisir. Je fixe ses prunelles où se reflètent sa passion, et il ne lâche pas mon regard non plus. Il récupère mes mains et mêle ses doigts aux miens, s'y accrochant comme s'il avait peur de sombrer, et nous partageons quelque chose de si intense que je ne sais si j'y survivrai.<br>Enfin, au bout d'un temps indéfini, je le sens se tendre, souffler plus fort et c'est son tour d'exploser de plaisir. Il relâche ses muscles et se laisse tomber sur moi, mais son poids ne me gêne pas. Il finit par reprendre le contrôle de son corps et réparti sa masse sur ses avant-bras. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux humides de transpiration.  
>Il me regarde avec fascination, et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de se dégager.<p>

- Tu es incroyable, me dit-il doucement.

Je souris et l'embrasse encore, pendant de longues minutes. Ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, son cou. Il finit par reculer légèrement et nous soupirons en même temps quand il se retire. Je laisse lourdement retomber ma tête sur le canapé alors qu'il se débarrasse de sa protection. Je sens le matelas qui bouge quand qu'il se lève, je lui jette un coup d'œil et me perd dans l'admiration de son corps que je trouve parfait, son dos couvert d'encre, ses fesses... Il enfile son caleçon, cherche quelques secondes quelque chose puis trouve une couverture en coton qu'il étend sur moi. Et il vient se lover contre moi, son bras autour de ma taille, le nez dans mon cou.

- Ça va ? me demande-t-il.  
>- Parfaitement.<br>- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal, s'excuse-t-il.  
>- C'était rien du tout, je tempère.<br>- Je t'aime.  
>- Et moi donc...<p>

J'embrasse le haut de son crâne et murmure :

- Ca fait onze moins un.  
>- Quoi ?<p>

Il relève la tête, ne comprenant pas ma remarque. Je lui souris.

- Christina... elle m'a demandée l'autre jour si toi et moi nous étions... additionnés.

L'expression le fait rire.

- Elle ne manque pas d'imagination !  
>- Non effectivement. Je voulais juste dire que... Quatre, et Sept, nos peurs, ça faisait...<br>- Onze, calcule-t-il, comprenant mon cheminement.  
>- Je n'ai plus peur de ça, plus peur de nous.<p>

Alors Tobias m'enlace complètement et souffle :

- Onze moins un.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, ben nous y sommes, c'est fini.<br>J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, et que mon récit a été crédible. Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez-moi une review c'est toujours bien accueilli, et j'y réponds immanquablement.  
>Alice.<br>_


End file.
